


without losing a piece of me, how do i get to heaven

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexuality, British Mafia, Demon Gang, Demonic Powers, Demons, Feminine Louis, Gang Violence, Gang World, Harry is a vampire, Human Louis, Intense Demon Rut, M/M, Marcel is asexual!, Possessive Behavior, Vampires, Witches, all of the countries have their own superior gang, and marcel is a witch, and they have meetings yearly, edward is a demon, the triplet styles are all demons and so is their gang and louis is a human, the triplets are also kind of incest-ish, they can't stand when louis is forming a relationship with someone other than them, they make out with each other sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: the demons, vampires, and witches have taken over the world and its economy leaving less than 20% of humans left. but all of them were enslaved, as for humans were very pleasurable for demons and having one was a huge accomplishment and prize for all non-human species. but because of this, they're very scarce, so the most respected, superior British mafia kidnapped one of the few humans wandering around Britain, louis. they make him their carrier and show him off to everyone.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase author because i'm lazy. i hope you don't mind :)
> 
> the title is from the beloved troye sivan's song, heaven. 
> 
> (harry is the triplet with the long flufy lion hair, edward has the short wild 2013 hair, and marcel's is slicked back like in the bse video. and he's also the smartest of the three)

"yeah. yeah! i'm looking at him right now! no seriously, he's just walking. yeah, i'll have him in your hands in no time"

he cracked his neck and knuckles, following louis from a good distance. he was big money and he couldn't let anyone else take him away. that and he would be killed if he didn't come back to the mansion with him. louis walked mindlessly through the dark streets. the demon floated towards so he wouldn't make footstep noises, getting ready for the procedure. louis sensed him though, just feeling weird all of sudden. he turned around being greeted with a spray-dust his face and louis fell to ground, but the man caught him, cuffing him and throwing him in his car.

louis woke up mid car ride. his mouth is taped and wrists hands are cuffed behind his back. he panics when it's dark all around him but he can tell he's in a vehicle, more than likely the trunk part. the car stops and there muffled talking and then a little bit more driving. he feels the car become lighter, indicating te driver or whatever got out. there's footsteps and pleased toned shouting. it's a pretty big truck and he's fairly tiny so he was able to sit on his knees. the talking was still muffled but became more clearly as they came closer.

"...took a while but the potion worked" the trunk was opened and louis was met with a cloaked witch man and a demon smirking down at him. his vision is still a little blurred, though.

"perfect..." his demon voice was so deep, it sent chills down his whole body and gave him goosebumps. the demon put a bag over his head and he felt himself being uncuffed and picked up. he heard the car screeching and doors being opened. he was sat on a chair and cuffed again from his wrists and ankles. the sound of satisfied moans could be heard and he felt uneasy.

"awe, he's uncomfortable" the same dark demon spoke and the room was filled with laughter. demons can know everything that happens to humans. their past, future, current feelings, temperature, and their libido. the head cover was taken off and louis was met with the three demons of Britain. he became terrified, wiggling in the chair and muffling screams were heard from him.

"good. you know who we are." one of them took the tape off of his mouth. of course, louis did. harry, edward, and marcel are ruthless.

"i'll never be your pet! let me-"

 **"you will be and you are our pet so shut the fuck up"** edward's eyes quickly turned all black in anger of someone telling him no **.** especially a human. he grabbed his throat while saying it too as his brothers behind him smirked. louis struggled and his eyes were tearing up, becoming glossy from the lack of air and from the demon voice that was always frightening to anyone who wasn't also a demon. 

edward's grip became loosened and instead of just letting go completely he roughly kissed louis' mouth still bringing his breathing to the minimum. edward's lip ring could be felt as he moaned into the kiss, letting his long pointed end tip go deep in his throat. louis made little 'uh's trying not to choke. he got out of his throat, biting his lip, drawing blood with his sharp teeth. smirking at him he stopped and backed up a little.

"get used to that babe." he wasn't gonna admit it, but he's a little turned on even though he was molested by a demon. he's still angry though. 

"as our human, we need you to be top notched and submissive. this talking back to us shit isn't cute and we won't tolerate it no matter what." harry said swiftly while looking at his fingernails.

 

"you'll take orders from nobody **but** us and you will do whatever we say. if you are to disobey then your punishment will be severe." marcel straed at him stone-cold making sure louis wasn't kidding around with what he was saying. he waited for a response from louis but he just silently cried instead.  

 

" **answer, now!** " 

"i-i'm sorry."

" **that doesn't answer my question"** marcel suddenly appeared behind him, grabbing his hair and yanking his neck back so he would look at him.

he cried harder "yes! yes, i understand."

"you'll refer to us as sir and only sir"

"yes, sir" his eyes went back to green and he let go, satisfied that he's listening. 

"good girl" harry snapped his fingers and they all appeared in a huge palace room with dark interior. he figured that this was the room they slept in. he wasn't cuffed up now. he's just standing. the brothers were in front of him. 

"you'll sleep here" harry pointed to a huge black dog-type bed-pillow on the ground directly in front of the bed with a blanket on it. it was very fancy; if it were for an actual dog. 

"what?" louis cocked his head to the side looking at his...bed. harry shoved him down on the pillow. marcel put his black leather collar on his neck with the word 'pet' engraved in it, and edward chained it to the pole next to the bed. louis gasped at everything that happened.

"hey! get this off of me!" he screamed at them which just made edward slap him and stuff a rag in his throat and a gag ball in his mouth. he yanked his hair down so louis would look up at him while he kneeled. 

"i better not hear another sound from you or else you can forget about your food in the morning." he yanked his hair back down and took off his clothes, getting on the bed with the rest of his brothers. the candles dimmed down and all was silent. the tears were sensed from the brothers snuggling on the bed. they talked to each other in their minds.

'why is he so  **fucking** stubborn!'

'don't worry we'll snap him out of it'

'we better, that would be embarrassing at the Partie du chef d'établissement.' (the yearly party that all representative mafia gangs from the countries gathered at) 

louis laid down putting the blanket over him and just trying to sleep everything off. 

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever the text is bold, then that means that they're using their dark and manipulating demon voice and their eyes are full blown jet black. and when it's underline then that means that the demon is seriously angry and is very loud. 
> 
> and to sort of clarify, it's 2015 harry, punk 2013 edward, and sophisticated marcel. 
> 
> :)

louis woke up to the sound of water running. he sat up slowly, the chain drooping down heavily on his neck. he rose his hands up, fumbling around with the collar trying to take it off. 

"quit it. that's on you permanently unless we ourselves take it off" harry spoke to him from the chair across the bed, manspreading while drinking whatever hot liquid is in his cup. he wouldn't have thought that demons needed to gain energy through drinks. or maybe he just liked the way it tasted.

"your bath is ready. go on." he tipped his cup towards the bathroom. the chain was suddenly off his leash and he stood up walking nervously to the bathroom. it was pretty much equivalent to the size of the bedroom with a huge walk-in closet, even though there was still a huge closet in the room itself. he was met with edward sitting in the large, black bathtub looking directly at louis. 

"c'mere love" he looked at floor when he called him love and made his way over. he fiddled with his shirt, insecure about changing in front of someone with a fucking 6 pack. edward sensed his feeling and made his clothes disappear with his mind. louis yelped, jumping in the tub to hide in the bubbles. he was directly in front of edward, which made edward upset. he reached underwater, grabbing his leg and yanking louis towards him and turning him around so his back would be on his chest. louis felt somewhat awkward feeling his cock against him but didn't wanna make a big deal out of it. 

"gotta get you clean..." he took his collar off making it appear on the black marble counter. the soap wasn't scented to louis but it is to other species. now everyone will know that louis is claimed. he grabbed louis' leg putting it up on the edge of the tub spraying shave gel on it and shaving all the up to his hip. louis just sat there actually sort of enjoying being pampered. after he shaved his legs, he shaved his armpits and 'down-there' hair. louis was embarrassed when he did it but just glad that he got it over with. now he just has to regularly wash his body. edward put the soap directly on his hands, ignoring the black loofah, and rubbed it seductively on his body. he rubbed around his nipples and stomach up and down while kissing and biting the nape of his neck. louis felt his lip ring against his shoulder and back and watched as his tattoo-sleeved arms worked on him. he also felt him moving his bum closer to his cock as it was getting hard. 

" **you're so hot** , **babe. been waitin for you forever** " his right hand went all the way down to louis' cock stroking it. louis whimper-moaned letting his head fall back and lifting his knees up. 

" **you like this don't you slut?"** he whispered in louis' ear

"yes sir"

" **you wanna come?"**

**"** yes, please sir" he stroked his hand faster. 

" **beg for it. like the slut you are"**

"mmh. p...please sir, let me come."

**"call yourself a slut"**

**"** sir..."

**"say it"**

"oh! i'm a slut, please let me come, sir. uh" he did a special stroke wth his hand and louis had a very intense orgasm that he's never felt before. his mouth was open and his backed arched. edward bit his neck taking louis' blood and rolling his eyes back in pleasure as louis' orgasm pleasure zipped through his veins. they came down from their highs both very satisfied. edward washed the rest of him off and lifted him out of the bathtub and on the counter. 

"put this on" he handed louis a bath robe, put his collar on, and grabbed his hand leading him out of the bathroom. his clothes appeared on him right when he got out whch astounded louis. the triplets nodded to each other. and they all lead louis to the elevator and went to floor four. the brothers were all talking to each other but in demon language about whatever so louis just stood there looking at the floor. 

they got to the floor and there was a huge dark hallway. louis squeezed edward's a little more and followed along. they opened a door to reveal a fitting room. 

"ah! there he is! wow. he really is a looker isn't he" the guy with a ruler around his neck a corsage of needle pins loudly talked but louis couldn't see anybody. he looked around and they walked in further.

"yep. you got his clothes?" 

"yes sir!" finally louis saw the voice carrier as a bat flew across the room and transformed to a human male picking up some boxes with bows wrapped perfectly around them. 

"here" harry gave the guy money and they all turned around not even thanking him, just walked out. he turned around feeling bad ad smiled at him to let him know that he's appreciative. the guy waved bye looking pleased that someone payed attention to him. they went back to the room and made louis sit on the chair. 

"we measured your body while you were sleep last night and had lots of clothes made for you." louis cocked his head and parted his lips at the whole 'we stripped you while you were sleeping just to see your waist size' thing. 

"i know what you're thinking and shush. it's not that bis a deal, your body's hot" his faced reddened and he looked at the ground. marcel opened the box and put the clothes one by one on the rack next to him. the clothes all consisted of pretty much lace, lingerie, and silk. all in the color of black, white, royal blue, and midnight red. he awed at the skirts and bralettes and lace panties. 

"since it's noon, you will wear this [fairy shirt and skirt with these thigh high socks](https://66.media.tumblr.com/899fb4a4d4cc450430f3d0b881d92a6f/tumblr_n22qzrTQAF1qjlrc4o1_500.png)." the outfit was altogether in a hanger and he was so happy looking at that already feeling vain. they all stared at him waiting. 

"undress" his eyebrows cocked but he knew he had to do it anyway. he slipped the robe off his shoulders and all the way off his body covering his cock, sitting on the chair with his legs shut. the brothers smirked and tossed his lace underwear at him. he quickly slipped it on and sat back down. harry tossed him his outfit and louis dressed in it. the brothers were talking to each other in their minds about how they're gonna wreck him and just how hot and sexy he is. louis finished and sat with his hands under his thighs. harry gave him some converse too and he slipped them on his tiny feet. 

"our chef has prepared breakfast for you. you'll eat and wait for rules to be told to you." marcel flicked his wrists and louis was suddenly sitting on a chair at a counter with a huge plate of food. it looked very good so louis ate immediately. he ate it all quickly and fluffed his skirt, spinning around in the high chair and saw the three boys in front of him. 

"i'm glad you're finished. now listen carefully for your rules."louis nodded his head after harry said that. 

"that's the first rule, you must always respond vocally no matter what we say or do. for example, after what i just said, you must say 'thank you sir' i'm sure you're clear of calling us sir after last night. after we fuck you, even if you didn't like it, you say 'thank you sir' and if we tell you an order, you don't leave until you say 'yes sir'. if you are to disobey, you must say 'i'm sorry sir. thank you, sir' after we punish you. you got it?" louis hesitated to look at them three after the sex part.

"yes, sir" harry smirked.

"good girl. now since you're our human, or pet. you won't be allowed to do certain things. such as choose your outfit, we will decide for you, raid the fridge or cabinets, we will feed you at appropriate times of the day, and wander off, you must always be in our sight unless we tell you to go do something. but either way, we still see you no matter what. while we're out of the house hunting, you remain in our room chained up." 

"yes, sir"

"while being punished, you might think we're going to kill you but we know your weak, human limits. you're too valuable to die anyway. at the parties, you will be displayed as not only yourself, but as a representative of us, and all of Britain. you're not allowed to speak to anybody at these parties either. not even the other humans. since there is three of us, you follow any one of us. we will not hesitate to punish you in front of others so don't try anything in public. when you behave correctly, you will be rewarded. that is all for now. let me know you understand"

"yes, i understand, sir" the three of them smiled.  

"you improved since last night" edward crossed his arms.

"sorry, sir" 

"mhm" he looked behind him while mumbling, playing with his ring. louis just looked down and fiddled with his fingers, genuinely feeling bad. marcel offered his hand to louis, which louis took, and the four of them walked down long mysterious hallways. there was fainted and muffled screams and even growling the further they walked. louis was very scared holding onto marcel's tighter. 

"now you must understand, this is not only our safehouse, but it's also a house of sorcery and conferences. we hope you never see what's behind these doors but if you do then we can't help your mindset afterward." harry pointed to each of the doors as he spoke. 

"i understand, sir" a man as large as the brothers walked towards them and did a quick nod. he kept going but did a double take on louis.

" **woah, woah. is this louis?!** " his sudden dark voice startled louis. 

" **he really is a looker. when'd you get him!** " he walked closer towards louis, bending down a little, treating him like a cute pug that was being walked. he went behind marcel but marcel just patted his bum and scooted him in front of him. 

"he came just last night!" marcel was enthused. the man held his hand out. louis looked at the brothers for validation and edward nodded.he put his hand in his and the man held it princess like and brushed his pointed-end tongue on louis' back-hand as a way of kissing it as appreciation. louis blushed.  
"thank you...sir?" he looked at the brothers with his head cocked. they just stared not really implying that it was ok but he looked back at the man anyway, who had let his hand fall back. 

" **i smell that they've already scented you. at least give me a little taste before your cuff him lads** " he playfully pushed harry's shoulders while smirking and laughing. harry was not even smiling, let alone laughing. 

" **you know he's ours so don't even act like we'd let your slut cock in him** " louis felt very tense but the four demons were all stern and looked ready to kill.

" **don't be suck a dick la-."**

**"yeah well your human in that bag there is starting to stench this hallway so i suggest you get going** " edward pointed to the large black bag behind him and ndded his head behind him. the three boys continued walking. marcel picked louis up and he wrapped his legs around marcel's waist. he looked past his shoulder and noticed the man's arm turning red while he mumbled something. louis' left arm started burning like crazy which made him scream and cry. marcel put him down immediately and the brothers saw as louis' arm was being [engraved with satanic characters](https://i2.wp.com/www.savingcontent.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/2014-04-26_00033.jpg). harry looked back at the man. 

" **quit it zayn, you're hurting him! we told you he's not yours"** harry lunged at him and they both started fighting, throwing each other against the walls and really just going at it. marcel made louis appear back in the room wth him. 

"get in the bath, i'll treat your arm" louis got in still crying at his arm. marcel had a bucket of ice water. he dipped a rag in and rubbed it against his scars as they fainted away. louis bit his lip trying not to scream. 

"are your brothers ok, sir?" he was hesitant scared that spoke out of consent.

"ugh, they'll be fine. it's just zayn."

"what did he do to me sir?"

"he was just being a douche. he wanted to be a brat and engrave his name in you"

"will i be okay, sir?"

"yeah, you're fine. but just know that you will have to go through this again but with our names. once you've been claimed by name, then no one else can do it to you again." louis looked down, not wanting to go through the pain again. 

"words, louis"

"sorry, sir. i understand sir" his arm looked better but there was still a slight burn that left his arm red. he helped louis out the tub and dried him off dressing him in pajamas and letting him sleep off the pain in his 'dog-like' bed chained up. edward walked in first and harry followed slamming the door walking to the bathroom to take a shower while edward flopped on the bed face first. he groaned the whole time pushing his shoes off of him and crawling under the covers. marcel laughed, patting his back.

"how long did it take to pry him off?" edward just groaned some more in response and marcel laughed. harry walked back to the bed naked and flopped in the middle star-fishing on top of his brothers making them groan and kick him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooo sorry. i know that this chapter is dry as hell but i'll try to think of something good for the next one. it was so bad, i didn't even know how to end it xD


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i decided to look back at this and omg i can't believe i let this story go like what?! but it's okay because i'm continuing it

"...princess get up. it's time"

the first thing louis hears when he wakes is a cute pet name and blushes as he looks at harry.

"you like that name huh?" louis nods, still laying down.

  
"well, c'mon princess it's time for initiation"

  
"what's initiation?"

  
"we went over how you address us just hours ago now ask again politely." harry became stern and looked louis in the eye.

"i'm sorry sir..." he looked at marcel who was kneeling and at edward's ankles because he was standing and couldn't see much unless he lifted his head. "what is initation, sir?"

"good girl. initiation is what the demon ddi to your arm yesterday. we'll perform the procedure in the bathtub right now so come on." louis sat up and put the blanket on his lap. edward leaned down and kissed his forehead and then unchained the, recently upgraded, leather leash.

harry grabbed his hand and they all collectively walked to the bathroom. the styles all stood next to the tub and looked at louis expectedly for him to take his clothes off and hop in.

louis looked at the tub and thought in hsi mind 'i've never been in a bathtub so many times in 48 hours'. but he felt the brothers stares and unbuttoned his silk pajama shirt. he went to take off his pants but felt violated by the eyes watching him so he came up with another idea. he put his shirt back on and instead took his bottoms off. and thankfully the shirt was big enough that it covered his crotch so he slid his panties off and all you could see was his thighs. this was still enough for edward to smirk and get off to though. he set the bottoms on the edge of the tub and took his socks off and got in the tub. he got low enough to where his crotch was covered by the bubbles but didn't wet his shirt as he took it off. he was finally naked and happy that he didn't expose himself but this just made the brothers upset at his insecurity.

marcel grabbed his clothes and muttered 'you _'re so extra'_ and threw them in the hamper. louis looked at the water and fumbled with his fingers not knowing how to explain that he 'doesn't like when people stare at his body so he tries any alternatives to not let people see'. as soon as he finished that thought harry spoke up.

"why would someone like you be insecure about their body?" he looked up quickly and didn't really know what to say so harry continued.

"like you have the perfect ass, perfect waist, perfect hips, perfect thighs...you need to stop being insecure." louis smiled but was still embarrassed as he looked down.

"thank you, sir"

harry kneeled down getting ready for initiation. edward sat on te edge of the tub behind louis and put both his legs on the sides of louis. he put his hands down and gave louis' neck and shoulders a message.

"this is gonna hurt, princess, so we'll try to make it hurt as least as we can but it has to hurt to work." edward's breath and lip ring on his ear was turning him on.

"i understand, sir"

harry grabbed louis' left arm and pinned it down on platform. he nodded at marcel and he dimmed the lights down as marcel lit the candles with his mind abilities. he lifted his right arm and his eyes dissolved black in such an artsy way. edward leaned down one more time and kissed his temple giving him a little god luck.

harry began repeating a script in the dark demon language while looking at his own arm. louis stared not really feeling any pain. he was about to questino everything when he felt his arm suddnly on fire. he cried as he looked at his arm being carved in symbols from the wrist up. harry's arm was being carved as well. losui struggled trying to move his arm away, his vision blurry from tears. edward leaned down and told him to stop moving but it was extremely difficult when it felt like a needle was being dragged through your arm while it was on fire.

harry was now all the way up to the middle of his arm before his elbow and started speaking to edward.

"edward now." he took his que and looked at his own right arm and began reciting his vowels as well. louis was confused, scared, and hurt at thsi process. marcel did the dignity of stuffing a rag down his throat and srapping a ball gag in his mouth as well. louis' eyes strained as he looked at the boys. once the initiation was passed on to marcel he was too out of it to pay attention to anything. his eyes closed and he sunk further into the water.

after an hour of initiation marcel turned te lights on and removed the towel and gag from his mouth letting it float in the water. he then grabbed his face and shook it lightly watching louis stir awake.

he smiled as louis' eyes opened. "hey princess."

"hi......sir"

  
"such a good girl, even after the pain..." he kissed louis and lousi tried his hardest to kiss back with all his energy being drained.

"you did well!" harry beamed from beside him and pet his hair. he felt edward's hands wiping his tears away. he leaned down once more and whispered in his ear while letting his hands roam down his chest.

"how about i reward you?"

louis gasped silently as his hands grabbed his cock and stroked it. he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pleasure and not the pain in his left arm.

"edward quit, he needs food and water not to cum" marcel rolled his eyes and grabbed louis' wrists, standing him up and wrapping a robe around him.

"sex fixes everything marcel"

  
"will sex fix that attitude?"

  
"actually it would, very well."

harry picked louis up and wrapped him around his body, koala like, and walked to the elevator, ignoring his brother's bicering about sex and focusing on louis' needs. louis had hs arms wrapped around harry's neck and smothered his face in his neck too. he closed his eyes wondering when the pain will completely go away.

"it'll go away in an hour. just try not to think about it." harry says back to him. louis forgets that hs mind is probably read about every single second. it's scary to think about but also cool.

they arrive at the kitchen and harry decides to cook his meal himself and not the chef.

"do you want me to sit you down or no?"

louis loves being pampered so of course he said no and clings to him even tighter on his back. harry gves a little chuckle and reaches behind to give louis' bum a little pat.

-

he's got three pots on the stove and stuff in the oven and a sleeping koala on his back when he hears his brothers.

"...well if sex is such a natural thing why is it only bad when **i** offer it or want to recieve it marcy?"

he rolls his eyes and turns toward them giving them a stern 'shut the fuck up'

marcel rolls his eyes and sits on the barstool and edward just leans onto the counter instead.

"so wen can we fuck him anyway? i've only gotten to touch his cock and look at thighs, i wanna get in him..." edward reaches his hand under the counter to palm himself at the thought of him getting to tie louis up and make him take all of his cock in one whole and fuck him until he passes out.

"well honestly you can do it anytime you want. just tell me when because i want some of that first dibs" harry smirks and turns the stoves and oven off.

"you already know i'll save you some brother" he smiled genueily. "you too marcel. even though sex doesn't intrigue you for some damn reason."

"ugh that'll be the day."   
"wait so you do want to have sex?"  
"no i just meant it'll be a rainbow moon when i'm ever feeling slightly horny. sorry but it's just the way i am."

harry and edward laughed at him and marcel defends himself loudly making louis wake up again.

"just in time, princess. your food is ready." harry sat him down on a stool in between edward and marcel and slid his plate of food and a smoothie in fron tof him.

"thank you, sir" he ate up and drank the smoothie whle the boys talked about confidential things"

"can i please have another smoothie sir?"

"of course, princess" harry made a duplicate smoothie appear from midair and left louis in awe.

after some minutes of slience edward spoke up.

"princess, have you ever had sex?"

 

louis blushed as he looked at him.

 

"edward!" marcel and harry said in unison.

"what?! i'm just asking questions!"

"yeah but you asked if his ass has ever been wrecked not 'who did your hair?'"

"let him answer you wanker!"

they all looked at louis and he just blushed and looked down.

"...no..."

"no what? look at me when speaking princess."

"no, i've never had sex sir..."

edward let out a long and deep exhale and his eyes almost went all black in excitement and lust. he bit his lip and then played with his lip ring replaying the word 'virgin' in his head. his cock rose up as much as it could in his jeans and if he were to let it free it'd slap up right against his abs. he couldn't even speak, too focused on louis being a virgin that harry had to speak up.

"you're calling someone a wanker when you just came in your pants? ridicoulous mate."

edward growled and louis was too afraid to look anywhere else other than his black eyes.

marcel spoke to harry in their minds.

'i think louis triggered is rut..he can't even respond and he won't take his eyes off of him'

harry looked at edward's clenched fist and back at marcel.

'shit, i think you're right. we better go.'

'and not save louis?'

he scoffed in his head. 'you really think we could save anything from one of edward's ruts?'

he sighed out loud and before harry could even say anything edward made them dissapear into their room.

"looks like he did the work for us."   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been aching to write smut so next chapter, welcome to your tape.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edward's rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back! 
> 
> alos I didn't reaaaally feel like writing smut so i'm gonna try and skim through it as fast as i can but just know edward did not go soft on him :)

edward threw louis on top of their huge bed and immediately crawled above him biting hard on his neck, running his hands all over the sides of his body. the boy beneath him writhes and squirms over how fast paced everything has been going. he grips edward's hair which causes his to grab louis' wrists and pin them above his head. he continues and rips his clothes off of his small petite body and uses an invisible forced to hold his wrists still. 

soon his torn clothes are scattered on the bed and edward is toying with his nipples making louis squeak. 

"ah! s-sir-oh my g-please!" 

his thighs involuntarily squeeze around edward as he groans and rubs his crotch on louis'. 

" ** _don't worry, daddy'll get in your pretty pussy in a second_** " 

before louis could protest there's a tongue jabbing his rim and he's arching his back and squealing. not even three seconds later there's two fingers in his ass and his eyes gloss up from the burn. 

"sir that hurts! please be-" but edward slaps his face in response and, once again, there's a rag down his throat and a ball gag choking him. louis cries in fear of this demon shoving inside of him. the demon gets four fingers in him before picking him up and slamming him, ass up and on his stomach,  on the nearby table. his feet tiptoe off the ground and edward ties his hands behind his back. the demon listens to muffled screams and cries while smirking and ripping his pants off of him, kicking them to the side. 

louis feels him smother his back and grip his hair up with a whisper. 

" **you ready for daddy's cock?** " and louis feels his enormous cock rip his hole as edward rolls his eyes in pleasure. louis' legs hurl in agony and he arches his back to try and get him to stop with his muffled screams. but edward slams his head on the table and starts thrusting hard and fast wanting to release in him and claim him already. the table rocks with his thrusts and louis can feel the indention forming on his thighs from being pressed onto a cornered object.   

" _fuuuuuuck_  princess-fuck. you're. so. tight." he picks louis up and throws him on their big couch with his ass up and arms till tied. louis bites down hard and grunts into his ball gag as he slams back inside of him. his whole body aches and edward can feel his knot starting to grow as he speeds up and grips him harder. and suddenly louis can feel his cock getting even  _bigger_ , especially the bottom near the balls as it stretches his rim. his cock fully knots and louis feels interconnected edward since he was just claimed. his eyes have turned full blown jet black just like edward's and he can feel what edward is feeling for a breif moment before giving one last scream of intensity and passing out. 

 

~

 

louis is upside down near the couch, being choked and fucked into hard. his head is on the floor and hsi ass halfway on the couch seats from being jerked around from their last position. edward's sweating and loving every second of being louis and claiming him. he grips louis' hips and lays on the floor fucking up into louis in the riding position. 

the small boy throws his head back in bot pleasure and pain letting his hands fall on his chest. he lowers his head down and lets all of the pent-up saliva held back from his ball gag drool down onto the demon's chest wth his eyes shut. his cheeks are red of blush and so is his ass, thighs, neck, nipples, and hips from blood and spanks. edwrad watches him form position and seeing him wrecked and drooling makes his knot pop as he lets out a demon growl. 

 

~

 

"we can watch silent hill if you want" marcel shrugged to harry as he scrolled through the hulu horror movies.  

"meh, it's so long I just wanna watch soemthing quick like saw or something."

"uuugh no not saw we've watche dthat too many times. let's go to netflix instead."

harry watched marcel switch to netlifx on their huge flat screen tv in their living room. only candles were lit with soothed harry and his vampire soul. he felt his brother's sense once more as he knotted into louis and shivered. he's been turned on for about four hours now and wishes he could go join but know he'll probably get killed for even thinking of trying to be near edward during his rut. he palms himself under the covers letting the senses control him as well. 

"okay how about would you rather? you said you wanted to watch it again anyway." harry looks up, zoned put and horny, and gives a quick yeah. 

"ugh harry don't let his sense contorl you right now!"

" _it's hard!_ " and marcel rolls his eyes. 

"i'll never undertsand what you guys like about putting your penis into some guys asshole." 

harry loudly moans at that and palms himself harder. 

" _marcy please let me do it this time"_ marcel groans and rolls his eyes.

"i'm  **not** gonna be your ragdoll!"

" _it won't take long please babe_ " hary scoots closer and starts rubbing his thigh. marcel stays quiet and hope he just goes and find zayn to fuck. 

" _seriously babe just three minutes please_ " he stays quiet as harry kisses his neck and palms himself. 

" ** _2 miuntes. nothing more_** " and with that harry straddles marcel and is giving him hickeys whispering thank you's. 

he lets his fangs slide down and grazes over his neck and marcel rolls his eyes and just counts the seconds in his head. he's caught off guard when he's pushed back on the couch and harry is rubbing his cock on his own. he starts fumbling with his pajama pants and soon has his cock through the hole of the bottoms, rutting up against his thigh and moaning. 

marcel just lied back with his legs up and tried to focus on the movie, not even a little turned on. 

 

" _oh fuck-babe-i-i'm gonna come, shit_ " marcel looks at his cock on his bare thigh disgusted at the pre-cum smeared on him. his body just rocks forward as harry grips his waist. 

"you have under 20 seconds har-" he feels cum splash on him and up his stomach and watched harry shiver in pleasure jut a little more on his thigh. haryr laugs while letting out a big fuck. 

"harry get your gross shit off of me, please. and hurry." the vampire just laughed in response and kissed marcel's cheek in a thanks notion. as he uses the napkins from the pizza order on the table to wipe his sperm off. as he set them on the table he grabs another slice and lays back on couch with a pizza in hs mouth and his dick stuffed back on his pajamas. he hears marcel continue to shiver in dusgust as he bleaches himself in his mind. 

"marcy quit being a brat!"

"i promise myself to never to do tis again and here i am once more" 

"oooooh lighten up babe!" marcel rolls his eyes and can't help but laugh at his brother as they continue the movie. harry moved his position to his head lying on marcel's lap and a duvet draped over him. 

the witch does a swift movement of his hands and makes the room colder just how vampires like it to show courtesy to his brother. 

 

~

 

louis screams as edward pounds upwards into him in a reverse cowgirl position. they're both sweating and edward has just one more knot to go before he's finished. he grabs louis thighs and leans him back onto his chest and holds his leg in the air as he slams up. louis is near passing out and let's him do what he wants. he thrusts one more time and finally knots him. edward lets his high ride as rubs his pet's thigh. finally after some minutes, he feels normal again. horny but not uncontrollable. just like he always feels. and he let's louis up and out of him and lays him down on the bed on his stomach. 

 

he watches what he did to louis in admiration and pride. he smacked his ass one last time before cuddling him for a three-hour slumber. 

 

~

 

"Edward!!!" he groaned and rolled onto his stomach burying his face in a pillow. he felt the duvet rip off of him and the cool air smacked his naked body. 

" **what?!** " he sat up in annoyance as he saw harry holding the duvet and marcel taking the ball gag out of a limp and passed out louis. 

"what the fuck! you could've at least take the fucking rag out of his throat you bitch" he was too tired to even argue so he just rested his back on the headboard and rubbed his hands on his face. louis was, once again, carried to the bathtub and washed down + fed. all while harry yelled at ed for te sudden rut and for making louis pass out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY
> 
> so i obviously swicthed shit. so now harry is a vampire, edward is a demon, and marel is a witch. don't ask me why and how....just....they just aRE okay!


End file.
